Empire of the Vampyre
Synopsis Lord Drakan had discovered an anomaly linking Morytania to the center of Varrock. Before long, the whole planet was under attack from Vyrewatch and invincible vampyres. As Morytania rose... the rest of the world fell into darkness... Plot Varrock ruins: One year later... Drauss looked at his hands, his expression was void. Cratus looked out a crack in a boarded up window and glimpsed the grayness of the sky. "How's the weather?" Drauss asked sarcastically. "Will you keep your voice down?" Cratus asked angrily. "Or what? We'll be in a life-threatening situation? Starving and dying?" Drauss asked. "We're already doomed, perhaps death is the easy way out." "We can't just give up! Besides, I've got a plan, and by Saradomin's help I'm gonna carry out..." Cratus said. Above the small damaged hut, a Vyrewatch flew over, it then swooped down and perched upon the Varrock fountain. This wasn't a world worth living in, and it hadn't been for a whole year, not since Drakan arrived... ---- Title sequence... ---- Varrock Palace: Drakan sat upon his throne, and two Vyrewatch swooped in through the open window. King Roald looked up, his skin was pale and he was incredibly thin. He was chained to the throne and his robes were torn and dirty. "See what your world has become?" Drakan asked. "There's still hope for us yet," Roald said, trying to raise himself up a bit more to see out the window. "I like you Roald. Do you know why?" Drakan asked. "Why?" Roald stammered. "I like you, because you're so funny," Drakan said, with a terrifying grin that bared his sharp, terrifying teeth. "You'd make a good vampyre, you're so determined. If you were a vampyre then I would have gladly let you run Morytania." "I'd rather die than be a vampyre," Roald said. "As you wish," Drakan said, as he gestured for the Vyrewatch to kill Roald. A scream ran out the palace, and then a chuckle echoed out... ---- Varrock Slums: Drauss and Cratus walked along a quiet alleyway in the slums. "Humans!" A Vyrewatch exclaimed as it grabbed them. "You're coming to Varrock Palace!" "Damn our luck," Cratus hissed. ---- Varrock Palace: The Vyrewatch dropped the duo in front of Drakan. "You two, I hear you used to deal with these wretched anomalies," Drakan hissed. "That is correct," Drauss answered. "I have a problem with these anomalies, as my Gielinor Empire is in danger, from massive underwater creatures from the distant past, I demand you deal with it!" Drakan snapped. "It looks like we have you just where we want," Drauss smiled. "What?" "I'll make you a deal Drakan. If we get rid of these water creatures, then you must go back into the permanent anomaly to Morytania, and NEVER come back." "And what if I refuse?" "Then these water creatures are going to destroy your empire bit by bit." "Fine then, I agree." "That's good to hear. You can start off by fixing a few things as well, bring Roald back to life, now!" "A Vampyre cannot bring back its victims." "And why should I believe that?" "It is the truth you wretched mortal!" "Easy there Drakan, if you keep up being so rude then I'm afraid our little deal will end." "Then you will all die." "And so will you!" "Fine then, I shall try my best to revive Roald, but he may not be what you once knew him as." Drakan closed his eyes and King Roald's eyes sprung open. Unfortunately, he was very vampyric. "I'm alive," Roald whispered, licking his lips. "You're a Vampyre," Cratus said. "What?" "Drakan revived you, but only as a Vampyre." "It was impossible to revive him to human state." "Then I refuse to live!" Roald said, dashing to the balcony. Drauss and Cratus grabbed him. "We're going to help you Roald, in any way we can." ---- GDG Base: The base was run down and damaged. As Drauss entered, two Vampyres walked towards him, fangs bore. "Away from him," Drakan ordered, and the two beasts sunk away into the shadows. "Right Drakan, from here we can track the creatures, and hopefully send them through an anomaly back to where they came from." "Good good, get to it." "It is not that simple, these creatures could take days to turn up on the scanner-" "Or seconds," Cratus said, pointing at the screen. Two red dots appeared; they were the sea monsters. "They're at Port Sarim! Any sign of an anomaly though?" "There is one!" Cratus exclaimed, pointing at one on the screen. "We shall have to lure them towards it, but first, let's see what we're dealing with..." ---- Port Sarim Pier: Drauss and Cratus stood at the edge of the pier, looking into the murky waters. The ships were all damaged and splintered, and the town was all ruins. Pale white Vampyres stalked the landscape in the distance, crossing the swamp which was once grassland. "No sign of anything-" Cratus didn't finish his sentence, a huge fish-like creature rose out of the water and opened its mouth revealing rows and rows of teeth, all clamping down at the thin air in unison. "Kill it! KILL IT!" Drakan ordered. "We are not here to kill it, we are here to get rid of it!" Drauss snapped. "We need to find a lure for it," Cratus said. The creature jumped fully out of the water and somersaulted in mid air, jumping up at the small beam of sunlight which had just about managed to pierce through the fine layer of clouds. "Sunlight," Drauss said. ---- GDG Base: "Launch the beam," Drauss ordered. A huge beam was set off underwater. As the three of them watched the screen, a number of red dots began to get pulled through the anomaly. Soon, a huge red message flashed on the screen stating all of the fish had been pulled through the anomaly. "Well now Drakan, I guess it's farewell," Cratus said. "Oh really? I guess I fooled you two," Drakan said with a terrifying grin. "Children, attack!" A number of Vampyres appeared out of the shadows of the base. "Well then Drakan, we'll have to get rid of you by force," Drauss said. "How?" Cratus asked. "Just press that green button over there Cratus and hold on to this clamp," Drauss ordered. Cratus did as he was told, and just as Vampyre prepared to sink his fangs in there was a huge force pulling at them. The Vampyres were being sucked away. "What is happening?" Cratus asked. "The Vampyres are all covered in anomaly energy because they've traveled through an anomaly, so they're getting sucked back through!" Drauss exclaimed. "So have we though." "That's why we're holding on." "And what about the other prodigies?" "Oh Saradomin." Drauss ran to the alerter and managed to summon all the GDG members into the base. "What is this?" Kairie asked. "Just hold on to something, all of you hold on!" Drauss ordered. ---- Kharidian Desert: A Vampyre jumped out of the sand at a citizen of the ruined town of Nardah, but suddenly the Vampyre was pulled into the air and sucked away... ---- Yanille: Vampyres all marched on Yanille where a young woman stood against a wall facing imminent death, but then all the Vampyres were pulled off their feet and were sucked away into the air. ---- Varrock Anomaly: All the Vampyres were being pulled through the anomaly at an amazing speed. The view was mesmerizing to the people stood within meters of the anomaly, all cheering. Drakan was suddenly pulled through. "I'll get you! I'll kill you all!" Drakan exclaimed with a dragged out last word as the anomaly flickered shut. ---- GDG Base: Drauss turned to the scanner which read: ANOMALY SEALED, ALL VAMPYRES HAVE BEEN RETURNED TO THEIR REGION...> "We've done it!" Drauss exclaimed. ---- GDG Base, Five hours later: Drauss stood out on a balcony looking over Port Sarim. The world around him was new and ready to rebuild, perhaps for the better this time round. There had been an alert from Misthalin that King Roald had returned to normal, the Vampyre effect having faded away immediately. Drauss sat on a seat and looked out. The clouds were all fading to reveal a brilliant orange sky for the first time in a year. The evening had arrived and the light shone off the waves of the sea. Just then the anomaly alarm rang out, Drauss got to his feet as Cratus ran up to him. "Another anomaly Drauss!" Cratus exclaimed. "Where and what?" Drauss asked. "There's an infestation of dire wolves on White Wolf Mountain and near Catherby." "Well then, let's get to work!" ---- Time Fractures will return at Christmas in "THE LORD OF BLADE" Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Lord Drakan *King Roald *Kairie *Prodigies *Vampyres References Roots *The whole episode is based on the Doctor Who episode "Last of the Time Lords". *The method used to get rid of the Vampyres is based on the Doctor Who episode "Doomsday". *The ending moments are similar to the penultimate scene Primeval Episode 13 with a new anomaly detected just before the credits. Category:Time Fractures stories